


Makeshift Constellations

by lostcrusades



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcrusades/pseuds/lostcrusades
Summary: Exam season has Brian stressed, and he needs some time to clear his head.





	Makeshift Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bullshit. this hasn't been beta'd and i haven't written in months, so i'm a little rusty. my apologies.

A sigh escaped Brian’s lips as he collapsed against the soft grass of a local park. The cool, clean air filled his lungs and he felt the tension begin to leave his body. It was nearing two in the morning and the park was completely empty, leaving Brian to revel in the quiet of the night and his own thoughts. 

The past week had been full of problem after problem and for every issue he solved, it seemed that three more sprouted up. On top of that, exam week was nearing and Brian was near the point of tearing his own hair out. And after yet another restless night, the park seemed to call to him. 

Now here he was.

For the first time in weeks, he felt relaxed, letting the cool night breeze flow over him. His eyes were slightly glazed over with exhaustion and dark bags filled the space beneath them. His glasses were slightly dirty and the dew of the grass was soaking into his sweatpants but he had no energy to care.

Brian’s treasured moment of peace came to a screeching halt as he heard the soft crunch of footsteps against the fallen leaves coming toward him. He sat up so fast that it made him dizzy, alarmed at the idea of being alone with a stranger at this time of night, but immediately relaxed upon seeing who it was. 

Dan was standing on the sidewalk that wound through the park, staring at Brian with a confused yet sleepy expression. His glasses were slightly crooked and he was wearing one of Brian’s sweatshirts over his t-shirt. It was a tiny bit big on him, but he didn’t seem to care. 

“What are you doing, dude? It’s the middle of the night. Someone called me saying you left your room hours ago and hadn’t come back. They were worried and so am I,” Dan mumbled, bringing a hand up to muffle a yawn. 

Brian sighed again and lied back down on the grass. “I’ve been having a hard time sleeping. Just needed some fresh air, is all.”

Dan scowled and stared at Brian for a second before walking over to where he was and plopping down as well, mimicking Brian’s position of staring up at the sky. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan asked quietly, turning his head to look at Brian, but Brian was still staring straight up at the stars. 

A sour feeling began to fill Brian’s chest as he started to recount all that had happened that week. He took a shuddery breath and his whole body tensed up a bit. 

“Not really. There’s just a lot going on inside my head this week,” he finally mumbled after a while.

Dan was silent for a moment before he turned on his side to face Brian, a hand coming up to cup Brian’s face. Brian let his head be turned so he could look Dan in the eyes, but internally grimaced at the sad look on his face.

“Baby, you know I’m here for you, whether it be to listen to whatever is going on our help make you realize that your head is being ridiculous. You know how rude it can be sometimes,” Dan whispered, thumb rubbing over Brian’s cheek softly. “What do you need right now?”

Brian could feel the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyes and he brought his hands up to rub them. “With exams and stuff I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, at least until they were over. We both have too much to deal with right now.”

Dan opened his mouth to scold him but Brian cut him off, continuing. 

“Can we just lie here for a while and watch the stars?” Brian asked, voice quiet. 

Dan’s mouth snapped shut and he debated whether or not to let the change of subject slide, but decided to let Brian have this. 

“Yeah, of course,” Dan said, moving to wrap his arm around Brian’s waist and rest his head on Brian’s chest. 

Brian knew Dan wouldn’t let it drop completely and they would talk about it tomorrow, but Brian was grateful that they could avoid it, at least for the moment. 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence while they stared up at the stars, until a smile began to creep up on Dan’s face. He lifted his arm to point at a specific group of stars right above them.

“That constellation looks like a dick.” The statement made Brian burst out into bubbly laughter, Dan’s signature giggles following suit, burying his face into Brian’s chest to silence them.

“I don’t think they would classify anything that looks so profane as a ‘constellation,’” Brian said, shaking his head but still laughing. 

Dan looked to Brian with an exasperated look on his face, “It is a group of stars, therefore it is a constellation.” 

Brian rolled his eyes but wrapped an arm around Dan, pulling him closer to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Whatever you say.”

“Hey! I’m right and you know it,” Dan playfully shoved Brian but rested against him once again after their giggle fits subsided. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Brian sighed and tightened his hold on Dan. 

“Thank you. For coming to check on me… and just being here in general. I love you,” Brian said, looking down to Dan. 

Dan turned his head to look at Brian and gave him a small smile. “I love you too. I’m just doing what any good boyfriend would do. You have nothing to thank me for.”

“I have plenty to thank you for. I could go on all night about every wonderful thing you’ve ever done for me if I wanted to. You’ve been nothing but amazing to me,” Brian said, his eyes warm.

Dan’s face flushed at the compliment and he laughed softly, warmth flooding over him. “Come on. Do you wanna stay at my dorm tonight? We can get breakfast in the morning before I have class.”

A soft smile crept over Brian’s face and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Dan’s lips. 

“I would love nothing more.”


End file.
